


【燮光】我想要你

by swqa8729



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swqa8729/pseuds/swqa8729





	【燮光】我想要你

「不行。」徐恩光推了推李昌燮湊上來的臉龐，他拒絕的說：「今天晚上不行。」

 

然而李昌燮卻不放棄的拉起徐恩光推著他的那隻手，用自己的嘴去親吻戀人的掌心。

徐恩光敏感的縮起肩膀，他用力的把手收了回來，再次拒絕，「我說不行了！」

 

這下李昌燮的表情可沒那麼好看了，他冷著臉，拉了拉自己衣服過高的領口，接著把上衣直接脫下來扔到床下，裸著上身直接將徐恩光壓在身下。

李昌燮在徐恩光驚訝的眼神中俯下身體，他貼著徐恩光的耳朵曖昧沙啞的說：「但是我想要你。」

說完他輕輕含住了戀人小小的耳珠，用舌頭輕舔的挑逗，惹的身下那人止不住地顫抖，手也不自覺攀上了自己的肩膀，李昌燮壞笑，他捏住徐恩光的下巴讓他張嘴，毫無阻礙的吻進那個像是在歡迎他侵入的口腔，舌頭和他哥的交纏在一塊，手也沒閒下來的扯開戀人身上礙事的衣服。

掌心貼上徐恩光赤裸的胸膛，李昌燮愛撫著戀人胸前敏感的紅點，另一隻手則順著徐恩光最近長回了一些軟肉的腰際撫摸，手指用力的在那上面捏了一下，故意留下指痕，接著滑到他哥的褲頭，費了一些功夫才脫了那件礙事的牛仔褲。

 

「哥今天很熱情嘛。」李昌燮舔了舔在激烈接吻的時候不小心被戀人咬破的嘴唇，看徐恩光因為缺氧而漲紅了臉的模樣，他只覺得身體更加燥熱，便低下頭在徐恩光的胸口一陣亂啃，在那片白皙上留下被自己疼愛過的痕跡。

「啊……」徐恩光忍不住低喘，在李昌燮把手伸進他的內褲後幾乎要被快感逼瘋，但他還是推著弟弟的頭，氣息不穩的警告：「嗯、別咬了，啊！會被人、被人看到──」

李昌燮聞言只是笑笑，他直接扯了徐恩光的內褲，抓著他的大腿把人拉近自己，讓徐恩光的臀部貼著自己已經鼓起的牛仔褲，用嘴把他剩下的話都賭回了喉嚨。

 

徐恩光因為慾望而難受的扭著腰，卻被弟弟扣著胯骨給抓住，李昌燮喘了喘，他看著戀人瞇了瞇眼睛，接著隔著自己的褲子開始挺動，讓布料摩擦著彼此的下體讓快感堆積。

「嗯啊！」徐恩光仰頭呻吟，他思緒一片混亂的抓著李昌燮的手臂，也不管自己沒有修剪的指甲會不會在那片好看的刺青上片留下歡愛的證據，被欲望沖昏了頭，甚至沒有察覺自己主動求愛的動作。

 

李昌燮的耐心在徐恩光將屁股壓上來時便一點也不剩下，他趁著戀人被欲望混亂，趕緊手忙腳亂的翻出潤滑劑，並且因為施力不恰當而擠了一堆，潤滑劑濕潤了李昌燮整個手掌。

他先是俯下身討好的在徐恩光好看的脖子和鎖骨那裡舔吻，而沾滿潤滑的手則繞到了戀人身後，用指節磨蹭著那圈緊縮的肌肉，他立刻感覺到徐恩光身體突然緊繃的反應，便空出了另一隻手撫上戀人前方的敏感套弄著，試圖分散他的注意力。

「該死……」李昌燮在試探的插入一根手指後忍不住罵著，他看了一眼徐恩光痛苦隱忍的表情，沒辦法只好先退了出來，他心疼的親了親戀人已經汗濕的額頭，又向下吻住了戀人的嘴，不讓他咬著自己的嘴唇。

「都怪哥的……太緊了。」李昌燮半是調侃半是調情的說著，成功讓徐恩光的臉再次紅的像是剛蒸透，他則是笑彎了眼睛，直接拿著潤滑劑往戀人的那處擠了一大坨，已經顧不得床單事後的處理了。

「都是因為太久沒有──呃！」徐恩光管不住嘴的反駁，弟弟卻趁機將手指伸進他體內，讓他沒說完的話都被掐在了喉嚨。

「太久？哥也覺得太久了啊，那今天還想拒絕我？」李昌燮壞心的曲起自己的手指，細細感受他哥敏感過分的身體給他的饋贈，他看徐恩光緊抓床單在顫抖的模樣，不說還以為是在破處呢。

要不是第一次也被自己給拿走了，還差點要相信了呢。李昌燮有些得意的想。

 

他一邊照顧著徐恩光身體每個他所知道的敏感點，一邊沒停的在做擴張，好不容易才放入第三根手指，他們兩個人都滿頭大汗了，徐恩光的身體因為熱度和慾望被蒸的粉紅，赤裸的身體因為兩個人的汗水和唾液而濕漉，然而李昌燮甚至連牛仔褲都還穿在身上，因為慾望他難受的解開了褲頭，但是卻沒有脫下，只是溫柔的用嘴和手取悅著戀人的身體，一句抱怨也沒有。

「昌燮啊，沒關係……啊、進來……」徐恩光輕喚，聲音是讓兩人都意想不到的黏糊，這一剛開口的當下徐恩光就差不多後悔了。

李昌燮的動作頓了一下，接著他沉默的直起身，在戀人羞怯卻移不開視線的注視下，以一種極為色情的方式脫下自己的褲子，過程中李昌燮的視線就沒離開過徐恩光的身體，像隻盯著獵物的豺狼，充滿侵略的眼光讓他哥最終沒忍住把腿給夾起來。

但很快，同樣身體赤裸的李昌燮一爬回床上立刻就拉開了徐恩光的雙腿，讓他哥最脆弱的一切都毫無保留的暴露出來，他勾勾嘴角，抓著徐恩光的腳踝到自己的肩膀上，他哥的腰因為這個姿勢稍微有些懸空，李昌燮滿意的側頭親了親戀人因為興奮而微微顫抖的大腿。

反觀徐恩光，他正用手臂遮著自己的臉和視線，因為這樣腰肢高抬的動作，他只要移開手臂就會看見自己現在正被弟弟撫慰的下半身，還有弟弟毫不遮掩的性器。

 

「恩光哥每次跟我做愛都害羞，為什麼？」李昌燮雙手抓著徐恩光翹挺的臀瓣，稍稍用力的將下身向前頂了一下，讓自己的下身擦過哥哥油潤的洞口，沾上那些溢出後穴的潤滑劑，他沙啞地說：「明明身體那麼想要我，嗯？」

「閉嘴，你這個得寸進尺的壞家伙！」徐恩光用力的往弟弟身上招呼了一拳，但李昌燮對於哥哥此時軟的跟棉花沒兩樣的力道倒是不以為意，他看戀人沒了遮掩，因為快感而盈滿淚水的雙眼只覺得口乾舌燥。

舔了舔嘴角，李昌燮壓下身體，和徐恩光肌膚相貼，一隻手抓著他哥的腰，一隻手則重新插進已經變的足夠濕軟的後穴裡，用兩隻手指做出剪刀的動作，撐開那圈肌肉，這才緩緩地向前將欲望頂入。

等到整根沒入，李昌燮忍不住發出滿足的嘆息，他沒有像個毛頭小子那樣著急的動作，而是壓著徐恩光的身體，一邊黏膩的親吻哥哥會發出好聽呻吟的嘴巴，一邊等著這具令人著迷的肉體適應他的入侵。

 

「……對不起。」他輕聲說道，沒等徐恩光反應過來又接著說：「我知道哥明天還有舞台劇的演出，所以對不起，但是我真的……已經太久了，鏡頭前面不能擁抱，成員在的時候又不能太過份，可是我好久沒和哥接吻，像戀人那樣。」

「我想要你，你的一切我都想要──我愛你。」李昌燮如是說。

而徐恩光伸手緊緊攬住男人的脖子，有些哽咽的在他耳邊喃喃說了些什麼，讓李昌燮在下一秒便緊抓著他的腰，將自己的全部抽出，然後狠狠頂入，一次又一次的貫穿徐恩光，像是不會累那樣，不厭其煩地說了一次次的『愛』。

看戀人在自己的身下幾乎化成一攤水，終於捨棄不必要的害羞，那種任人擺布的模樣，李昌燮又忍不住在徐恩光的身體裡漲大了一圈，他聽著他們下體摩擦發出的黏膩水聲和徐恩光好聽到可以說是誘惑的呻吟，只覺得一股熱度湧上腦袋，讓他根本停不下想將自己的哥哥給操翻的想法。

 

『但是他明天有演出』，李昌燮懊惱的發出了低吼，該死的良心，該死的出現在腦袋裡的聲音。

他低頭吻住徐恩光的嘴，而他的戀人立刻張開嘴巴溫順的迎合，配合的在每一次自己頂到深處時都發出那種嗚咽的聲音。

 

「想要我嗎？」李昌燮調皮的在徐恩光的下巴上輕咬了一口，身上因為劇烈的動作而出了不少汗，他看他哥突然對自己溫柔笑開了眉眼，紅著眼眶還輕輕點頭的模樣，只覺得想要把自己的一切通通都獻給他。

心臟也好，靈魂也好，全部都拿走吧，惡魔啊。

「那、再多做一次不可以嗎？」李昌燮嘟囔著問。

徐恩光忍不住大笑，他將腿纏上他男人最近又精壯下來的腰，挑逗的在弟弟懇求的視線下開始主動了扭了起來，他勾勾手指，李昌燮馬上就聽話的壓體身體把臉湊了上來，而徐恩光摟著弟弟比自己還要更寬後的背，靠在他耳邊壞心的說：「不可以。」

之後又再次悶笑了起來。

 

李昌燮看戀人笑的這麼歡的模樣，危險的瞇起眼睛，不怒反笑，他就著性器還插在他哥身體裡的姿勢，將人翻了過來，立刻讓徐恩光的笑聲都變了調。

「沒關係，一次也可以。」他說，「我會把哥操哭。」

說完李昌燮一把撈起他哥直不起來的腰，另一隻手則壓著他哥弓起來以後線條漂亮的背，狠狠的頂入，也不管徐恩光突然軟聲軟語的求饒。

 

「沒事的，為了哥我可以撐的久一些。」李昌燮再溫柔不過的說。

而徐恩光沒多久便在弟弟這樣柔情似水的親吻，以及毫不留情的頂弄裡先一步到達高潮。

迷糊之間他只聽間見李昌燮要他抓緊，接著他和弟弟便換過了位置，變成李昌燮坐在下面，而他跨坐在他身上。

 

「嗚！」徐恩光全身的重量一壓下來，只讓李昌燮還深埋在他體內的性器插的更裡面，是一種他從沒體驗過的姿勢，陌生的令他不自覺在弟弟背上留下爪痕，是不安、也是歡愛的痕跡。

「怎麼樣，這個體位哥喜歡嗎？」李昌燮邊問邊不停的親著徐恩光的耳朵，讓那上頭染上好看的紅色，而他哥除了掛在他的身上隨著他的頂弄而起伏之外根本無法反駁。

李昌燮見狀滿意的笑開，他聽著耳邊戀人已經神智不清的胡言亂語和呻吟，便抱著他柔軟的腰用力將人抬起，在鬆手放下徐恩光的同時跨下也往上挺起，重重的撞進戀人還處於敏感不應期的身體裡。

「啊啊！」徐恩光整個人都軟在了李昌燮為他敞開的懷抱裡，而他年下的戀人一點也沒有要放過他的意思，一次又一次的將他抬起、放下，讓徐恩光有種自己就要被操壞的錯覺。

「啊、昌燮，我錯了、嗚，不要了……哈！」他因為快感而控制不住的生理淚水像是不會停一樣的落下，徐恩光不知道自己抓在李昌燮背上的手，對他弟弟來說根本就等於是一種挑逗，是助長情慾的點火行為。

 

對於真的被自己給操到哭出來的哥哥，其實李昌燮還是有些心疼的，他最見不得的就是徐恩光的眼淚，但是他沒有停下動作，反而掀翻了徐恩光，再次換回開始面對面的姿勢，將他哥壓在身下，把他哥跟女人一樣小的手，十指緊扣的壓到了頭頂上方。

李昌燮一面溫柔的用吻擦去戀人臉上的眼淚，下半身卻更加兇猛的操弄著他哥柔軟的身體，交合處的摩擦讓徐恩光有些漲疼，但是李昌燮還沒有高潮，徐恩光哽咽，不過是因為快感。

隨著弟弟抽插而累積的快感讓徐恩光覺得自己也快要達到第二次的高潮，他難耐的伸手想要觸碰自己的慾望，然而李昌燮阻止了他，他抓起徐恩光的另一隻手，也扣到了頭頂上，嘶啞的嗓音帶著滿滿情慾的警告──

「不準自慰……我要插射你。」李昌燮的眼神像是要把徐恩光給吃下那樣帶著戾氣，下身的動作突然慢了下來，卻是換著角度挺入，讓徐恩光的慾望卡在那得不到抒發。

「啊、嗯嗯！昌燮──」好不容易李昌燮找到了會讓徐恩光失控的那一處，他便鬆開了他禁錮著他哥的手，轉而扣住他的腰，發狠的往那裏頂弄。

徐恩光的手找不到施力點，只好扭緊身下的床單，到達高潮時他整個身體都弓了起來，像是一撥就要斷掉的弦，看在李昌燮眼裡是美的不得了。

當然理智還在的他最後也沒有射在戀人的身體裡，而是將自己抽了出來，將那些濃稠的精液留在戀人早已濕的一塌糊塗的身體上。

 

李昌燮用了僅存的力氣才沒直接壓到徐恩光身上，他側躺在戀人身邊，喘的不得了。

 

「混蛋……我還以為我要死了。」徐恩光縮起身體把自己捲成一顆球的樣子，像是抱怨一般的撒嬌。

而李昌燮完全不給面子的爆笑。

 


End file.
